Awkward Reunions
by ImaginatonCubed
Summary: *sequel to but and Garu's mess* After true love being shown by Garu by his actions and doing the impossible, the family of five will start going through a series of Awkward Reunions.


Another Family Member

Pucca stared out the window, Ping and Akio were asleep, it was quite quiet inside. Garu was outside with Michio, Michio was seven now and he was spend countless hours watching his father. Garu had even taught Michio some simple moves, Michio used a plastic sword he was much too young to have a real sword. Pucca just stared at them, blankly. She didn't find herself that interested in anything since the tragic loss. It had been two months since it happened. Pucca started crying. Garu and Michio came in as tears soaked Pucca's face.

"Pucca? Are you okay?" Garu asked pulling her head up. He saw tears streaking down her face, "you can talk to me."

Pucca tried to hold back a whiney voice, "it's just two months ago…"

"Oh Pucca, it's not your fault. Things like this happen." Garu said as his eyes formed water, turning them a redish color.

"Why did it happen?" Pucca questioned Garu.

"Things like this aren't always explained." Garu said, holding back more tears.

"No! It's all my fault!" Pucca said blaming herself for the loss.

"It's not your fault, the baby was a miscarriage, there was nothing you could do…" Garu trying to comfort Pucca, explained.

"But why did I get into that crash?" Pucca complained, "I could have stopped it!"

"Pucca, you know that crash wasn't your fault." Garu said, his hand on his crying wife's back.

"But I was the one being careless." Pucca wailed.

There was something jumping around in the top of the trees. Then it revealed it's face, "It's my sister, Shonen!" Garu yelled.

Pucca raised her head from the pillow.

The doorbell rang. Michio came in, "Dad. Someone's at the door!"

"You can open it." Garu responded.

"Okay." Michio walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello little one." Shonen greeted Michio.

"Hi aunt Shonen!" Michio responded.

"You look so much like your father." Shonen commented, ruffling Michio's hair. Then Shonen walked through the door into the room where Pucca was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hello Shonen. Is there something wrong?" Pucca said gently.

"Yes, something is wrong! There's a fire on the other side of town!" Shonen warned.

"Oh crap!" Garu shouted, "Where?"

"Goh Rong!" Shonen answered.

"Oh-no!" Pucca shouted, "Is everyone out?"

"I don't know!" Shonen shouted.

"We must help them!" Pucca insisted.

"Michio, call Ching and you're in charge until she gets here!" Garu shouted without thought and the three stormed out the door.

They ran over to the Goh Rong as fast as possible. At their arrival they saw the horrifying sight of flames three feet above the Goh Rong. The screams of people trapped inside were herd.

Pucca identified the voice of one of her uncles, "oh crap!" she felt her heart beating hard and fast. Just as Pucca thought she was going to have a heart attack she peeked her eyes open and her heart skipped a beat right before the flames started going down. After five minutes the flames were gone and policeman Bruce walked outside. She prepared herself for the worst.

"Hope for the best, sweetheart." Garu calmly whispered in her ear.

"Five dead, five survivors." Bruce reported.

"Mhm" muttered Master Soo.

"Dad, who died?" Abyo asked anxiously.

Bruce said the name of four villagers then paused.

_No, no… _Pucca was thinking the worse had happened.

The pause ended with him saying the name of a fifth villager.

Pucca let out a sigh of slight relief. She saw he uncle walk out of the Goh Rong, he was fine.

Garu pecked her cheek.

Pucca looked around, "we should get home…"

Garu nodded in agreement, "Shonen, come on."

Shonen obediently followed the couple to the house just outside of Sooga.

Pucca was on the yard when Garu's hand slipped out of hers. She quickly turned around to see her husband turned with his sword out.

"shh…", he whispered staying as still as a stone.

Someone appeared out of the bamboo forest and said, "I'm back!"

* * *

**Took me forever to write this chapter but I finally finished it!**

**If you don't know who Shonen is read the fanfic "Christmas Time Happenings"**

**I will make a trailer for this fanfic too.**

**Now review or you will suffer an epic fail**

**Lolz! Jk XD**


End file.
